


We were burning on the edge (of something beautiful)

by nemiolo



Series: Nems' Football RPF Week 2018 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: Football RPF Week, Day 1: Best Friends to Lovers.Fernando doesn't know how he's gonna get out of this situation – and truth to be told, he doesn't even know how he put himself into this in the first place.Or, just a little insight into Sergio and Fernando's first years of friendship.





	We were burning on the edge (of something beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obviously late because OF COURSE I AM. But yesterday when I was finishing this story I had some sickness so yeah... very interesting, I know. Right.
> 
> So, bless whoever created this thing on Tumblr! This is my fic for the first day, the theme is Best Friends to Lovers and of course I wrote about my favourite best friends and lovers :)))) because I'm lame like that and because I love them and of course I'm gonna write six more fics about them.  
> I'm gonna stop rambling now because this is nonsense as usual.  
> Comments are always appreciated!!!!!!!!!!! Please deal with me lately I've been feeling like I can't properly write them as I used to so here I am begging for feedback.

Fernando doesn't know how he's gonna get out of this situation – and truth to be told, he doesn't even know how he put himself into this in the first place.  
“I wish I had Dumbledore's Pensieve,” mumbles between his teeth, then he looks at the long hair scattered on the pillow next to him and suddenly feels very calm and something warm is taking control over his heart. He falls asleep right after and he doesn't need a Pensieve – his dreams are just very vivid memories of what happened between them in the past two years.

 

It's 2005 and there's this new kid in the team. He had already met him on the pitch but never introduced properly, so when he knocks on the door – because of course Luis would make this arrangement, _of course_ , he's convinced that Fernando could calm Sergio down but what if Sergio infects Fernando with his impetuousness? – Fernando takes a deep breath and let him in but Sergio stays still for ten seconds exactly... then kisses Fernando's cheeks and gives him the warmest hug Fernando has ever received. Ten seconds more and Sergio can't stop talking about how excited he is to be there and to share a room with someone like him.  
“Wanna play some video games?” Fernando offers him a joystick and Sergio's smile lights up the room.

 

One week later, at the end of the concentration, they're the best of friends.

 

They spend so much time on the phone, until one day there's one phone call that changes everything.

Sergio is going to Madrid.

To Fernando, that's the wrong side of the city. To Sergio, it's the best one.

 

Sergio's brother will tell him how they sound like a old married couple as soon as they end the call (Fernando basically hangs up on him).

 

They don't speak to each other for two days straight – and it's like their worlds are upside down. On the third day, Fernando is waiting for Sergio in Barajas to welcome him to Madrid.

 

After that, they barely fight anymore. Now that they live so close they don't have to spend time on the useless phone: they play videogames, they meet up for coffee after training, they go clubbing, they talk about what's going on with their teams.

There's this one time, a few weeks after the Derbi in which the referee gave Sergio a card for something _bad_ he did to Fernando, where Fernando is waiting for Sergio in some bar in Valdebebas. Someone recognizes him, of course, and asks him what he's doing there at the same time Sergio is walking through the door. They ask him how can he get along this well with a blanco, Fernando shrugs and with all the simplicity in the world, he just says “He is my best friend”.

 

Fernando is there for Sergio when the entire world is against him, when journalists are criticizing him in ever paper and in every TV program; Sergio is there for Fernando through thick and thin.

They still don't know how they achieved this kind of bond in one week but one thing they know for sure – they build this friendship a bit more day by day. They had no other choice, it's like it was fate and they accepted it.

 

Maybe it's because they shared a big, sad moment together – when they got kicked out of the World Cup. It was their first big competition with _la Roja_ , they seriously thought they had a real shot to achieve something great, they fantasized about it for months. Then everything was shattered into pieces and the whole team was crushed and everyone was trying to drink the pain away but after a while they snook out to get some air and suddenly Sergio, the strong cocky unbreakable Sergio, was crying into Fernando's shoulder. What Fernando told him is still a big deal between them, it's a promise, a vow, a hope.

“I couldn't ask for a better friend than you, Niño,” Sergio whispers grateful.

 

 

Fernando is leaving.  
It's not a big deal, hell, Sergio is almost relieved Fernando is not a _colchonero_ anymore, every Derbi is a drama, every point in la Liga is an argument. His phone bill is not relieved as he is, to be honest.

It's the day before Fernando's big flight and they're at Sergio's. They ordered some food and watched some stupid movie and played some videogames and did all the stupid little things they always do but now it's time for goodbyes and _oh shut up Nando and don't be a baby I'm gonna see you in Las Rozas next month_. They keep saying goodbye to each other for at least twenty minutes on the doorstep, then Fernando is really gone.

 

Except. He is not.

Sergio is still looking at the closed door when he hears knocking and no, Fernando didn't forget anything, and no, it's five in the morning so it's not like it could be someone else.

“I told you, stop being a fucking baby-” Sergio can't even finish the sentence since his mouth is covered by Fernando's mouth and all of a sudden everything makes sense and he doesn't question him or it not even for a second, he just closes the door with a kick and let Fernando kiss him again and again.

 

 

Now he knows how he put himself into this – it was only a matter of time and boy, now time is everything and the timing is absolutely wrong.

Sergio wakes up and looks at him – he smiles, and it's like the first time, when they meet in Las Rozas and Sergio's smile light up the room. Fernando is speechless, Sergio takes his hand.

 

“Does this mean we're not best friends anymore?”  
Typical Sergio. He felt all the tension and Fernando's doubts and fears so obviously he has to make a joke.

(He shares the same doubts and fears but they can face that some other time, because now that everything is finally clear he doesn't wanna waste any time.)

 

 

Fernando laughs and hits him with a pillow. He kisses him on that little dimple next to his lips.


End file.
